Should've chosen you
by BNDamon
Summary: Steve, Clint, and Natasha are in consequential danger. Well Natasha and Steve are, but a certain archer only wants to have fun. But will Clint's unwanted playful mindset lead the team to a horrific ending. Steve/Natasha. Steve/Natasha/Clint. Strictly Romanogers.


The fight was intense. Blood seeped through the skins of both of the agents. The Captain and the assassin. The archer was in a different section of the all were tired from what seemed like endless amounts of soldiers. It shouldn't have been a problem for the trio, but the fact that they were surrounded and being fired at with _alien_ weapons were just the cherry on their sundae.

It was supposed to be a simplistic mission. A mission they could do blindfolded. Even with hands tied behind their backs. They were just that _good._ The best of the best. The most terrifying team in SHIELD. Agents in SHIELD praised their skills and team. They were feared among the world. Ruthless, determined, skillful, and they just were _damn good._ But now. Well now, things had turned out going south. All the way south.

Funny, just hours ago they were having drinks. Laughing, talking, having a freaking good time. Only to be ruined by a damn surprise mission. Courtesy of Fury obviously. The mission was _in and out_. Or at least it was said to be. Infiltrate the secret weapons facility, destroy or collect all the weapons. They were notified that there was going to be foes in the facility, but they weren't notified that there was over five hundred of them. _Freaking Fury._ Always the one to leave out the inauspicious details.

"Guy's I need back up, they're surrounding me!" Clint yelled throughout the other two agents comms.

Steve grunted as he threw his shield at the mass of enemies. It ricocheted as it soon returned to Steve's hand. Steve held his wrist to his mouth as he glanced around the room. He saw Natasha finishing the last of her share of adversaries. "Go help Clint, Nat. I can hold them off, make sure to destroy the weapons too." Steve commanded Natasha. Steve let a small chuckle ring throughout his throat. _Being Captain has some perks._

Natasha retrieved her batons off the ground as she shot her last opposer with her Glock 26. She observed the room they were in. Steve looked to be fighting off an endless amount of opponents. She grunted in return. She knew that Steve couldn't hold off by the amount of people. But Natasha also knew that Clint was probably dealing with something worse. It was a hard decision. The hardest of her life. Help Clint or Steve. Natasha mind shifted towards Clint's side. After all she owed him her life. He _did_ save her from being assassinated by himself. He brought her to SHIELD and turned her life around.

Natasha's mind chose. She took one worried glance towards Steve and shook her head. She bolted out the room and glanced around the room. "Where are you at Clint!" She stated bluntly.

Meanwhile Clint held in a snicker. Oblivious to how their situation, he knew that this mission was way to easy. So he decided to have a _little fun_. But what he didn't know was that they got ambushed.

He didn't see or hear that they were ambushed. Arriving at the facility, Clint took the role and split off towards the direction of the weapons room. Having not known about Steve and Natasha's _situation._

"I'm in the weapons room." Clint held in a chuckle as he tried his best to sound like he was pain and troubled. Clint even banged his bow and arrow against the wall, making it sound like he was fighting against people. But Clint sat down on the rolling chair and set his legs on top of the control panel as he watched Natasha stroll down the hallways running, oblivious to the other camera view as Steve was taking the onslaught of hundreds of pissed off combatants.

Steve let a shriek of pain out as he felt pain in his torso. When the bullet entered his body it didn't even feel like pinch. Steve decided to ignore knowing it was probably just a bug biting his back. But it turned to be much worse. Worse to the point where Steve could practically feel the tiny sting turn into what felt like a million bullets hitting him. Steve clenched his teeth as he groaned in pain. Steve knew that he was done for. But what he could do was be a leader. After all that he was. He could be a leader and provide enough time to destroy the remaining weapons and get Natasha and Clint out of the facility safely. Steve yelled out in pain as he continued to fight. He knocked down his foes like dominoes. But if only it was that easy. Soon as he knocked one down, more seemed to reappear. Steve thought to himself, _sounds exactly like HYDRA._ Steve felt another sting enter his right leg. But Steve didn't have time for it. He needed to protect both of his teammates. Even if it meant _dying._

Natasha stormed the hallways as she read the signs. Natasha turned a sharp left as she read the sign, **Weapons room.** Natasha heard nothing out of the room. Which was weird because that would either mean that there was no one in there or they already finished and left. Natasha shook the second choice out of her head as she pushed the double doors to the armory. She examined the room. No one was there. _Damn it. They must've took him._

To her surprise something or someone touched her back. Natasha spun around and stuck her leg out as she did so. She sweeped the floor and looked to her offender as she readjusted and balanced herself. "CLINT?" Natasha said hurrying to pick her teammate up.

Clint groaned in pain but grinned. "I got you!" Clint let a bellow of laughs out as he gripped onto his stomach.

Natasha's mind went blank. _THIS WAS ALL A JOKE!_ She felt the anger build up into her body. She tensed as she thought back to Steve. _No, no, no!_ Natasha found herself spinning her body around and facing the camera screens. But what she saw was terrifying. Something she hoped never to see. It was worse than anything she could've imagined. Something, something dire.

Steve was on the ground and his whole body was covered in blood. He was spasming on the ground. Steve was curled into a ball. He was letting out pained screams. Natasha gasped in horror. All while their enemies were punching, kicking, laughing, letting out maniacal cheers, as they beat up the curled human ball.

Natasha shoved Clint out of the way as she ran as fast she could. She only had one goal, _save Steve._ She held back her tears as the image of a bloodied Steve curling in pain as their adversaries were giving him hell.

Natasha let her frustrations and anger, all her emotions take her over. She let tears fall. What felt like the first time, the assassin cried as she stormed the hallways. The screams of Steve haunted her mind as her eyes were blurred with tears. Natasha wiped them away as she arrived at where Steve was. She took both her Glocks out and started firing away at all the people surrounding Steve's body. She ignored the fact that Steve was bloody and beaten to the pulp. All she was focused onto was the sound of the people screaming as bullets entered their heads and body.

She felt enjoyed by the way they crumpled up and the way the fell onto the ground. _Payback bitches_. Natasha reloaded both her guns and started close combat fighting. The numbers started decreasing as Natasha likely left them badly injured or dead.

Natasha let out heavy pants as she shot the last foe. She looked back to the mountain of bodies and looked for one specifically. She spotted Steve as he looked to be dead. Natasha cried as she ran to him "Steve." She croaked out as her voice broke. "Steve!" she yelled as she slapped his blood covered face as she tried to get him to wake. "STEVE WAKE UP." Natasha sobbed as she pounded his chest. "STEVE, DON'T LEAVE ME! STEVE!" Natasha weeped as she let her hands return to her sides and she let her head fall down onto the ripped torso of Steve's suit. Natasha let out uncontrolled sobs as she felt the coldness of Steve's chest. The way her head fit into the crook of his pectoral abs. She shouldn't have picked Clint. She _shouldn't have_.

Natasha felt a strong hands grip her shoulders as they tried to tug her away from Steve. Natasha punched and kicked the multiple agents who tried to tear her away from Steve. Natasha cried, screamed, punched, kicked, and last but not least she pulled her gun away. It was her last _attempt._ They weren't going to take her away from Steve. Or at least she hoped. Natasha heard nothing but the sound of Steve screaming in pain. She didn't hear the voices of Clint nor Fury. Not the agents, not the doctor's, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, everyone who was at the scene. All she focused on was the grip to Steve's large and muscled arms. His broad shoulders.

Natasha tried to pull the trigger of her gun not even giving a care where the bullets landed. But her attempts were futile as her hands slipped from her guns. Her grip from Steve was gone. And last but not least she fell down as Bruce placed a mask around Natasha's nose and mouth and let the amnesia flow into her nose.

Natasha screamed and jerked her body around on the hospital's bed as she awoke from the given amnesia. She felt multiple arms on her arms and legs and her sudden spasm was stopped abruptly. Her eyes fluttered open as her vision was still adjusting to the lights. She closed her eyes and opened them and was revealed by a few familiar faces.

Natasha screamed as she remembered what had happened to Steve. _The screaming, blood, coldness. All of it._

"Natasha!" Sam said as he tried to hold Natasha's arms down. "Tasha calm down!"

"Get some more amnesia!" Tony clenched his teeth as Natasha kicked his groin.

As soon as Natasha heard what Steve said she stopped her onslaught. She did not want to be put back to sleep. She wanted answers. And she was going to get them, no matter what.

"Wait." Bruce said as he let go of Natasha's other leg. "She's stopped."

After Natasha's breathing evened she glared at all three of her teammates. "Where's Steve." She said as she put her best Black Widow mask on.

"Don't worry. He was dead on the way back to H.Q, but we managed to take away the poison in his blood streams and organs. He just needs to recover." Bruce explained as they all continued their worried glances at Natasha's behavior.

Natasha's mind let out a sigh in relief but it was soon covered by her mask. "Take me to him. I need to see him now." She stated bluntly.

Bruce, Tony, and Sam both looked to each other as their worried expressions increased. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows as she saw through their faces. "What's wrong." She said annoyed.

"He's in a coma." Tony said as he looked towards the ground.

Natasha's eyes darkened and her mouth turned into a deeper frown. She grunted and rolled off the bed. She pushed away the hands of the men and sauntered out of the room.

Natasha looked for the receptionist and glared daggers at her. "Where is Steve Rogers." Natasha said with an odious expression. She didn't give a care towards how scared the receptionist was.

"He's in the...the...um..room 306." The receptionist stuttered out.

Natasha stormed towards the room leaving the scared receptionist.

She found Room 306 and peered inside. What she saw deepened her concern. She opened the door to the room wide and quickly found herself next to Steve Rogers body. He had a myriad of tubes and wires connected all over his body. Natasha weeped as she let her lead droop onto Steve's chest. _It was warm._

The next weeks flew by. Natasha stayed inside Steve's room and sat on the chair next to Steve as she laid her head, expressionless on his chest. But Sam had moved a bigger bed into the hospital room and Natasha immediately moved to lay right next to Steve's body. She was practically right on top of him but it didn't matter. There was only a few wires as they tracked his brain activity. Natasha ate only small amounts to keep her alive. She couldn't bear to be strong when Steve wasn't. So she stayed weak right next to Steve.

Clint was off of duty and grounded from SHIELD until his given three months off.

Sam, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, all stayed and watched over Natasha as they all worried about her well being. They all knew she had to have some feelings towards the captain as she showed enough signs of it.

Steve woke up suddenly as he groaned in pain. He felt numbness in his body. Steve looked around and observed that he was in a hospital. But what surprised him the most was a red-headed assassin on his chest. Steve smiled as he saw the sight. She still looked beautiful in her sleep.

Steve sighed as he pulled the wires off his body. But it suddenly made a beeping noise. Steve winced as he saw Natasha waking up. But as soon as she lifted her head she noticed Steve. Her frown immediately turned into a smile. A huge smile. But what Steve didn't expect was when he felt lips against him. His eyes widened as he saw Natasha's kissing him. Her green eyes showed regret but was turned to pure happiness as Steve deepened the kiss. Even if his whole body was numb he could feel thing. _Definitely._

They soon stopped their passionate kiss and Natasha leaned her forehead onto Steve's. "I love you." she mumbled out.

Steve's eyes widened farther than it had ever done before. After a few seconds, Steve smirked. "Finally, it only took what, six years." Steve playfully nudged Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha smiled and chuckled. "It doesn't matter now, I'm not letting you go now."

Steve let out a throaty laugh. "Wouldn't have it either way, I love you too." He said and tilter her chin up and led her to another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile outside the room, Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Sam, all were leaned against the wall.

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "I won, you guys owe me $50."

"No!" Pepper stated. "That kiss was definitely more than six seconds long."

They all laughed and listened more.


End file.
